Global Events
Global Events occur regularly every 2 weeks, happen at the same time for everyone, and usually last 5 days starting on a Friday. There is also 24 hours after the event ends when the Event Resources can still be bought and spent although you can no longer do the quests associated with the Event. After this, everyone who participated in the Event gains a prize based on how many Event Resources the player gained during the event, either earned or bought. The event prize chests contain only heroes from the event. Additionally, many event heroes can now only be gained through the events or the various shops. Unless otherwise noted the event heroes will not be in the general card pool for chests except during the event. List of Events Bonus Chest Spark List Upon spending a certain amount of in the Event Shop, a bonus legendary prize chest unlocks, and you can get a chance at getting the legendary heroes for the Event. Spending more unlocks further bonus chests, though each extra bonus chest takes more to unlock than the last: Event Path Change Log (26.04.2019) * Ch.1 * Evolve 10 times - Changed to Kill 5 Heroes * Lvl up 3 Heroes - Increased to x5 * Daily Quest Step Removed - Changed to Summon Demigod/Gods 2 times * Find 1300 Common Cards - Reduced to 1100 * Ch.2 * Speed up Chests x5 - Reduced to x4 * Get 750 Rares - Increased to 800 * Reborns made 3 times - Increased to 4 * Dark tower wins 20 - Reduced to 15 * Ch.3 * No changes Path thorough(27.09.2019) Ch.1 * 1. Mob * 2-1-1. Play 20 heroes * 2-1-2. Boost any 4 times * 2-2. Get 8 heroes from summon or any chests(only except chest in event shop). * 3. Mob * 4. 4 times level-ups of the faction(s) for this event. (If 3 factions are activated, any level-ups are allowed.) * 5. Mob * 6. Any 3 pvp wins * 7-1-1. kill 50 heroes * 7-1-2. Get 12 heroes from summon or any chests. * 7-2. Get 300 rare souls of 3 heroes for this event. * 8. Open 2 rare chests in event shop. * 9. Mob * 10-1-1. Speed up 2 chests. * 10-1-2. Get 900 common souls from any sources. * 10-2. Exists any 9 level hero of 3 rare heroes for this event. * 11. 4 times summons. * 12. Mob -> First, chest means all kind of chests except the chests in event shop. It includes battle chamber, quest, raid, dark tower, divine arena. But don't use chests of Tower & Pit. It is used for Ch.2. And 2-2 is not recommended. It uses too much chests and forces to buy summons. Just use chests for 7-1-2. Ch. 2 * 1. Mob * 2. Open 1 epic chest in event shop * 3-1-1. Use 5 times guild bonuses * 3-1-2. Get 900 rare souls from any sources. * 3-2. Summon 8 times of Demigod. * 4. Mob * 5-1-1. Total 4 times soulbinds of 3 rare heroes for this event. * 5-1-2. Boost 8 times of any legend heroes. * 5-2. Get 550 souls from 3 epic heroes for this event. * 6. Mob * 7-1-1. 15 wins in the Dark Tower. * 7-1-2. Total 4 times soulbinds of 3 epic heroes for this event. * 7-2. Spend 15000 eggs(event coin) * 8. Mob * 9-1-1. Spend 1000 gems in any shop. * 9-1-2. Kill 2 bosses in the Pit. * 9-2. Exists any 12 level hero from 3 epic heroes for this event. * 10. Get 2 legend heroes from summon or any chests. * 11. Mob -> For 5, if you don't make 4 times soulbinds, you must open the epic chests in event shop. It may need about 10 times opening costs. For 7-1-1, you need 1 win(or lose) of dark tower and 1 gold ticket for Tower by passing the Tower last day. You can win up to 6+7=13 wins for 1 day(or 14 wins if you record 1 lose only). For 9-1-1, I recommend Packs shop which is located under the 'Fables'. You can buy 15000 elixirs by 1000 gems at 'weekly offers' if you haven't bought it already this week. For 10, you can open legend chests of Raids or buy 10 times set of Demigods in shop. Ch. 3 * 1. Mob * 2. Buy 3 legend chests in event shop * 3-1-1. 2 wins in pvp with some form(need to buy by gems). * 3-1-2. Total 9 boosts of 3 legend heroes for this event. * 3-2. Get 600 legend souls from summon or any chests. * 4. Mob * 5-1-1. Get 700 legend souls of 3 heroes for this event. * 5-1-2. Summon 20 times of Demigods. * 5-2. Spend 40000 eggs. * 6. Mob * 7. Exists any 13 level hero of 3 legend heroes for this event. * 8. Mob * 9-1-1. Summon 3 times of God. * 9-1-2. Total 6 reborns of 3 legend heroes for this event. * 9-2. Make the new legend hero for this event achieve 15 level. * 10. Open 3 Bonus Chests in event shop. * 11. Mob -> For 3-1-2, you can boost 6 times and wait for 2 days, cause the boosting effects are gone and reset the boosting costs after 2 days. Event Preparations Get a step ahead in events by planning before hand # Full Big Rare/Epic chests, # Divine Arena undone, # Full Journey Attempts, # Be about 100 EXP away from a Rank up, # Both free summons ready, # Cards requested ready to be Claimed, # Ready to request next set of cards, # Dark Tower ready with 2 runs, # Unclaimed Rares/Epics from friend gifts, # Dark Tower/Journey/Pit Coins saved up, # Raid rewards ready to be claimed, # Pit boss of your choice with ~20 HP, # Full Pit Power Sigils. (Old) Chapter 1 - Tips and Tricks. * Summon Rookies for 10x Diffrent Rare Card Step. * Boost the lowest Level Heroes and Rarity. (and if you have a special mini event for boosting) for cheapest Cost. * Win in Pvp 3 times. (Pick a Low league player from World chat, or a friend who you can beat quickly) * 450 Event rares, sometimes you can Evolve into them. (Keep your Rare Chests ahead of Event time from Several game sources) * 1100 common cards. (Buy them from the Shops or Rookie Summons. (Old) Chapter 2 - Tips and Tricks. * Speed up chests (wait for the timer of a chest to be almost done, to save Gems) Or just Open it. * Win Divine Arena 4 times. (Ask friends /Ingame chat wich side is the stronger one, and use that side 4 times) * 800 Rare Souls. (Saved Rare Chests Ready to Open for this step, Shops, Event Shop, Rookie summon, Demigods) * Finding 600 Event Epics. (Evolve the Event Rares, Spin the Roulette for Epic Chests, Saved Epic Chests Ready to Open) (Old) Chapter 3 - Tips and Tricks. * Find 600 Event Souls - Evolve Rare -> Epic -> Legendary (Spin Roulette, Demigod summons) * Get 900 Legendary cards (Draw Demigods or Gods of War 1-2 x Summons - Vip7) * This Entire Chapter is pretty Costly right now, not easy for smaller Players to Do.